1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition pole system which can temporarily or stationarily be installed in any of various event spaces such as exhibitions, display areas, party spaces, and the like, or any of various buildings or rooms such as art museums, theaters, restaurants, and the like, and more particularly to a partition pole system with suspended partition cords for guiding or organizing visitors in various public spaces or areas.
2. Description of Background Art
Various event spaces, public buildings and rooms which many people are expected to visit are required to have some guides for organizing visitors to prevent them from being confused and also for guiding people without blocking their sight. One typical guiding structure for use in such environments is a partition pole system composed of a plurality of partition poles arranged along the path of visitors and a plurality of partition ropes suspended by and between the partition poles.
Heretofore, each of the partition poles comprises a disk-shaped base and a pole vertically mounted on the disk-shaped base and having a hook mounted on its upper end. Each of the partition ropes has one end suspended from the hook of one of the partition poles.
The conventional partition pole system has a problem because it is tedious and time-consuming to suspend and remove the partition ropes and laborious to store the removed partition ropes.
Furthermore, since the poles are mounted vertically on the respective disk-shaped bases, the visitors have difficulty in finding the direction to follow though they can recognize the positions of the partition poles. Consequently, it is necessary to have direction indicators installed in addition to the partition poles. If the space is crowded with many visitors, however, the visitors tend to miss such direction indicators.